1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and ultrasound apparatus for displaying a diffusion boundary of medicine that is injected into a target object via a needle.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasound diagnosis apparatus transmits an ultrasound signal from a body surface of a target object to a predetermined part inside a human body, and obtains an image of a cross-section of or a blood flow in a soft tissue by using information of the ultrasound signal that is reflected from a tissue inside the human body.
The ultrasound diagnosis apparatus is advantageous in that the ultrasound diagnosis apparatus is small, inexpensive, and capable of displaying an image in real-time. Also, the ultrasound diagnosis apparatus is safe without a risk of radioactivity due to an X-ray or the like, such that the ultrasound diagnosis apparatus may be widely used with other image diagnosis apparatuses such as an X-ray diagnosis apparatus, a computerized tomography (CT) scanner, a magnetic resonance image (MRI) apparatus, or a nuclear medicine diagnosis apparatus.
The ultrasound diagnosis apparatus may provide an image of a needle that is used for a biopsy or an image of a needle that injects medicine into an examinee.